twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Odietuffy/My Ocs
Name: Charisma Mink Sex: Female Age: 12 Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, alpha of her own pack, singer, dancer, and a fighter Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter Famliy: Grace (younger cousin), David (younger cousin), Layla (youngest cousin), Cathy (mom), Sam (dad) Personality: Crazy, shy, funny, sassy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly, smart, sweet, and stuck up Special abilities: Alpha voice, Superior hearing, superior strenght, great eyesight, and superior speed Hair and tail: Red velvet Fur: White Human Skin: Russet Human Form: 5 to 6 inches in hight, red curly hair, and russet skin and has clothes on. Wolf Form She is the last white wolf ever. She is competely white to hide herself in the snow. As a wolf she is 5 feet tall. Name: Grace Mink Sex: Female Age: 6 Occupation: Part time worker at the Mystey Shack, a bete of her older cousin Charisma's pack, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a monster hunter, a fariy, a agent, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter Family: Charisma (older cousin), Daivd (younger brother), Layla (younger sister), Personality: Crazy, funny, kind, gentle, caring, loving, talented, playful, friendly, and sweet Hair and tail: Brown and black Fur: White Human Skin: Russet Human Form: 4 and a half inches in hieght, brown and black hair, russet skin, and has clothes on. Wolf Form: As a wolf she is a grey wolf she is 4 feet tall Name: David Mink Sex: Male Age: 4 Occupation: Part time worker at the Mystey Shack, a bete of his older cousin Charisma's pack, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a monster hunter, a agent, a mink, a singer, and a fighter Family: Charisma (older cousin), Grace (older sister), Layla (younger sister), Personality: Crazy, wierd, fun, funny, kind, and friendly Hair and tail: Brown Fur: White Human Skin: Russet Human Form: 4 feet tall, has brown hair, russet skin, and has clothes on. Wolf Form: As a wolf he is a grey wolf like his sisters Grace and Layla and he is 4 feet tall. Name: Layla Mink Sex: Female Age: 3 Occupation: Part time worker at the Mystey Shack, a bete of her older cousin Charisma's pack, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a monster hunter, a fariy, a agent, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter Family: Charisma (older cousin), Grace (older sister), David (older brother) Personality: Sweet, playful, kind, caring, and loving Hair and tail: Brown Fur: White Human Skin: Russet Human Form: She is 3 and a half feet tall, brown hair, russet skin, and clothes on Wolf Form: As a wolf she is a grey wolf like her brother and sister and she is 4 feet tall. Category:Blog posts